


Birthday

by KYotodo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	Birthday

尽管宴会嘈杂的声音仍然萦绕，男人拐进长廊的时候确实听到了细微的摩擦声，他条件反射地抬起左臂，却发现机械手臂罢工了。这一晃神的功夫，一整条走廊都架满了热武器，长枪短炮地瞄准他。他迟疑了片刻，还是往前走去。黑洞洞的枪口随着他的步伐调转，但并未开火。

走廊尽头的门开了，露出此间主人。半个小时以前身穿正装、意气风发的武器商人此刻只穿了件背心，胸口的奇异装置发出幽幽蓝光。

“你来这里做什么？”他和气地问道，“偷窃？暗杀？无论怎样你都可以走了。”

闯入者露出了迷茫的表情，仿佛他自己也不知道自己是来干什么的。他又走了两步，死亡商人喝止了他。

“表明你的来意，否则我要开火了。”

闯入者呆立了片刻，忽然躬身从小腿上解下一把枪。即使只有一只手能动，他的动作也堪称灵巧。他把它放在地上，推到墙边。然后是另外一把；匕首；手榴弹；小些的匕首，诸如此类。他把数目可观的武器库扔向史塔克，然后站起来，安静地看着低头沉思的男人。

“那么你不是来杀我的，”他带着一种悲伤的笑意说道。

“那是我的任务，”闯入者第一次说话了。

“我知道，”史塔克冷冷地说，“生日宴会，多棒的机会啊……只是他们真的相信我会全然不做准备吗？”

闯入者没有回答他的问题，他继续往前走，这一次死亡商人没有喝止他。男人停在两步远前，皱起眉头。“你不在这儿。”他说。

史塔克露出一个狡黠的笑容。“不，我不能冒这个风险。”

“你不相信我，”男人说完疑惑地偏了偏头，好像不能理解自己为什么会这么说似的。史塔克摇了摇头。

“我不能冒这个险，谁知道他们对你的脑子做了什么？”

“你知道九头蛇，”男人说。

“当然，”史塔克耸耸肩。

“你知道我是谁。”

“没错，冬日战士，”史塔克再次确认。

“你认识我。”男人轻声说。

史塔克笑了起来，笑声破碎。“这是第四次了，你第四次来杀我。而你他妈完全不记得。”

男人微微睁大了眼睛，史塔克继续说了下去：“有趣的是——每一次，每一次你都会问同样的问题。在第二次以后这件事情就不好笑了，亲爱的，但我猜我不能跟一个被洗脑的人计较，是不是？”

冬日战士沉默了一会儿，不太确定地说：“……亲爱的？”

史塔克叹了口气。“别在意这个。就回去吧，我会炸掉这里让你少受点惩罚的。”

“我不想回去，”冬日战士快速地说道，“我还不能回去。”

“那么你还要做什么？”史塔克挑眉问道，“你想找到我然后杀了我吗？先说好这是不可能的。你最好——”

“生日快乐，”男人脱口而出，“我来说生日快乐。”

史塔克沉默了一会儿。

“是，是啊，谢谢，我猜。”

冬日战士再次露出了困惑的表情。“我不能……我不能杀了你。霍华德……史塔克……托尼。”

他以手加额，慢慢蹲下身去，过了好一会儿才重新站起来。“我在抵抗，”他说，“我记下了你……我记下了很多事情。”

史塔克慢了半拍才做出嫌弃的表情。“不能说我不感动。就只是……你的时间不多了。快走吧。”

“等我，”冬日战士固执地站在原地继续说道，“等我……等我……”

史塔克叹了口气。“快走吧，真的要来不及了。带上东西。”

他的身影闪了闪，消失不见了。冬日战士警觉地向旁扑去，躲开了第一波攻击。他飞快地穿过房间，从窗户跳了出去，爆炸的气浪在他落地后才肆虐。夜空中出现了金红色的焰火，远处，宴饮的人群发出了欢喜的惊呼。

冬日士兵犹疑地站在原地，不确定自己是否听到了死亡商人的许诺。

“很快一切都会好的。”

是他自己的愿望吗？还是史塔克当真对他如此低语？

他张开手，看了眼仓皇躲避时抓在手里的东西。一个小型的硬盘。他观察了一会儿，朝接应走去。

九头蛇的基地被黑是半个月以后的事情了，钢铁侠的英姿再次占据了美国各大媒体的首页。

而战争英雄巴恩斯的凄惨身世在半年后才成为热点。


End file.
